Violent Violet (AvengersJustice League x OC)
by JOtakuAnime
Summary: Ally Monstra is just your everyday nerd with a secret and hobby. She also had a really rough childhood , yeah it's actually feels like a movie right? Well it is , just not in her universe. Confused? Okay , guess I'll fill you in a bit more , you see , just like the Avengers and Justice League being movies in her world , her life is actually showed in movies in their world too.
1. Ch.1 - Violent Violet

**WHOOP WHOOP**

 **Thanks for checking the fix Out!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Marvel or DC.**

 **XXXX**

 **3rd Person's Pov**

All of the heroes and friends are currently chilling in the Stark Tower since it's the time for their weekly hang out , they are currently waiting for two more members because it's their turn to suggest a movie.

The sound of the elevator gained their attention , the door opened and revealed the friendly neighborhood Spiderman in his suit " Sorry we're late , Mr.Stark needed to get Aunt May's permission" He said , walking in followed by Tony Stark in his professional suit.

" I don't understand , Can't you just tell her? She knows that you're Spiderman right?" Cisco said , gaining some nods from others.

Peter shrugged " I don't think she wants me to hang out with you if she finds out that some of you are vigilantes"

" That's true" Tony nodded " She's the hot but feisty" He smirked , gaining a few eye rolls.

" Just start the movie Stark before I hit you" Natasha sighed before turning back to Kara.

Tony raised his hands " Alright , FRIDAY?" He called.

" Yes Sir?" A man's voice sounded in the room.

" Start the pilot of Violent Violet" he said as he sat down beside Brucie (Hulk).

" Right away Sir"

" Violent... Violet?" Barry asked , gaining a nod from Peter.

" Oh! I've watched that before , it's dope!" Cisco stated.

" He loves it as much as he loves Pokemon , he even forced me to watch it with him , I might say it's pretty good" Caitlin shrugged.

Bruce (Batman) nodded " Great , its good to know that he won't show us another porn" He said , narrowing his eyes on the culprit.

Tony rolled his eyes at the statement " it was _one_ time and did you _see_ the look on Capsicle?"

Before Steve can defend himself , the first episode started , shifting everybody's attention to the tv infront of them.

A female voice started talking as the the screen was showing a city filled with lights in the night.

" Hiya , My name is Ally Monstra and I am just your everyday nerd with a secret and hobby.

I am a student by daylight , an agent by night and a professional chef in between.

I am Violent Violet and this is my story"

The screen immediately turned black before 2 slashing sounds were heard as 2 slashes appeared on the black as if it were cut , forming a V with violet lights coming from the other side.The scene cut to a blond haired girl wearing baggy clothes and thick glasses walking through the hallway.Ally walked through some crowds , keeping her head down while expertly avoiding other's shoulders until she reached her locker.

She took out the books that she needed and walked to her class. On the way she clicked her tongue as she heard a bang from her right.

She glanced to her right for a second , it shows a group of four people , 2 boys and 2 girls , are bullying another boy by repeatedly pushing him to the locker.

She walked faster to her class , ignoring the sounds while mumbling " What kind of people bullies in college? Jesus... They have no life"

The scene cuts to show the door from the inside.

Ally walked in and saw the professor , she nodded her head at him before walking to the far back bench and sit on it.

She kept her head low as she kept her gaze on the professor. She took out her phone and texted someone.

 **" We start in 5?"** **" Yup "** **" Good the faster I get out of this hellhole the better"** **" Whaaat why?"** **" I can't stand the brats here , I want to punch them , especially the four snobs"** **" I thought you missed going to school V , it's fuun and you even volunteered to come "** **" You're the one that volunteered me so Fuck you"** **" Haha well , you can punch me and them later , just don't blow your cover "** **" Have I ever?"** **" Not really "** **" There ya go , gotta go B"** **" Okay bye V "**

She closed her phone and put it in her bag as the class started.

•~•~•~•

 **' 5.07 p.m.'** it says on a phone.

Ally put her phone back in her pocket and walked to the parking lot. She walked towards a car , opened the trunk and smirked " Bingo".

A few moments later , the professor from her first class appeared , he looked surprised to see Ally beside his car.

" Um.. What are you doing here Ms.Smith?" He asked.

She took a step " Well While you're too busy with your job , of course you didn't paid attention to your surrounding , Harrison Miller" She said as Harrison's eyes widen.

He brought his hand to his back , no doubt that there's a gun " How do you know my real name Claire?" He asked , narrowing his eyes.

She dramatically gasped and put her hands on her heart " I'm hurt... Don't you remember the one who sent you to prison repeatedly?"

She cracked her neck before smirking at him , He widen his eyes before bringing the gun infront of him " Violet"

She discarded her wig , glasses and eye contact to the ground , revealing a girl with black hair that fades into a dark purple at the end and violet tinted orange eyes.

She pulled out a katana and gun on each hand as she beamed " You do remember!" She exclaimed just a second before rushing towards him.

Not giving him a second to react , she cut a diagonal line from his right shoulder to his left hip.

He fell to the ground while grunting at the pain as Ally crouched beside him " Come on" she said as she put him on her shoulder.

She put her hand on the device on her ear " Target captured , come pick me up" she said as the guy sighed on her shoulder.

She glanced at Harrison " What.. No Struggle?" She asked.

She felt him shrug " There's no point anyway , I've been captured by you many times to know that it's useless"

She chuckled at his statement " Good choice , maybe I'll put something extra in your cell"

•~•~•~•

" Good job Agent Monstra , you will continue your cover as Claire Smith until further notice"

Ally nodded " Oka-... Hamna What now?" She tilted her head at her boss.

The boss sighed " I know that you want to get out of there but there's news that a couple of spies were sent to the same school to take out 4 specific people" he continued as her eyes widen.

" Don't say that they're who I think they are..."

" They are... Think of this , maybe you can make some friends on the way?"

" No fucking way... The snobs?! Really? Ugh... I need Jesus" she said , experatedly while rubbing her head.

The boss rolled his eyes " How about this , I'll give you anything but just one" he suggested , peaking his agent's interest.

Ally brightened before smirking " Deal"

The screen blacked out as white words appeared ' **To be continued** '

Clint whistled " That was pretty cool" he commented , gaining some nods from the others.

" Do you wish to continue , Sir?" Friday's voice asked.

Tony shrugged " Do you want to?" He asked to no one in general.

" I'm gonna get the popcorn" Kara said , dragging Barry and Oliver with her.

He asked FRIDAY to continue after he received some 'okay's.

 **XXX**

 **Whoop Whoop what do you think**

 **Comment and Vote please**

 **J Out!**


	2. Ch.2 - Fuck You Karma!

**Whoop Whoop**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Marvel or DC.**

 **XXXX**

 **Ally's Pov**

I am currently running silently down a hallway towards the large doors at the end , I've already knocked out the guards outside , near the front door and the back door. So now , I can easily capture the head of an illegal company and carry him back to the headquarter.

But ofcourse , Karma just like to be a bitch. When I opened the doors , I was greeted with 4 of his bodyguard , armed.

I clicked my tongue and cursed behind my breath before immediately ducked under some of the bullets that were shot , I winced as one grazed the skin under my right eye.

I took out my gun with my left hand and katana with my right before running as fast as I could to the nearest bodyguard , slicing a deep horizontal cut across his abondement.

Not letting the guy to react , I kicked him right on the place where I cut as he flew back a bit by the force.

I moved to the two nearest man and shot the one of them on one of his shoulder while stabbing the other one in his abondement , making the other guy fall towards me.

I held him up with my katana in him and made him my human shield against the last bodyguard , I feel a bit sorry for him but I immediately shook that thought , he's the bad guy.

Luckily , the last man hesitated to shoot his friend , giving me the time to push the guy off my katana and dash towards the last one.

I immediately kicked the gun out of his hand before shooting one of his thigh and kick him again in the nuts.

I let out a breath and turned to the boss when a gunshot was heard , my breath hitched as I felt a sharp pain appeared from my abondement.

I touched my stomach and frowned as I saw blood on my hand , I looked ahead to see the boss shaking on his spot while holding a gun infront of him.

He flinched when I glared at him " Look do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked , still glaring at him.

He was still visibly shaking before pulling the trigger again , luckily I moved fast enough to dodge it before lifting up my left hand infront of me.

" The hard way it is" I said before pulling the trigger.

He didn't react fast enough to dodge it so the bullet went through his abondement as he grunted at the pain.

" I'm not sure why did you even try... I mean look at this" I commented , gesturing to the scene around me. I sighed and shook my head " You evil people just lack common sense I guess" I shrugged.

I put my weapons back at their sheaths on my thigh and back , I walked to the crouched man before elbowing his back as he blacked out.

" Here ya go" I dropped the man on the floor of my boss' office.

He looked at me and nodded " As always , good job Agent Monstra , I advice that you immediately go to the infirmary" He said , looking at my bloodied outfit.

I grinned " Ay Ay boss~" I sang as i saluted before turning around " See you" I said as I waved at him before walking out of his office and closed the door.

I opened my eyes and rubbed my eyes as I yawned , I got up into a sitting position on my bed and grabbed my phone from the night stand.

' _5.04 a.m._ ' it says on my phone.

" 1 and a half hours , that's a record" I put my phone on the other side of the bed and put my feet on the cold floor and got up.

I winced a little when a sharp pain appeared as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Like the usual , I showered , brushed my teeth , washed my face and changed my bandages.

I don't really like using make up but I had to put on some concealer to hide the scar that was grazed by a bullet under my right eye.

I wore some baggy long clothes , glasses , blue contact lenses and a wig to disguise my violet tinted orange eyes and jet black hair that fades into a dark purple at the end , I also strap a gun in my baggy clothes , just in case if I bumped into an enemy , took my bag , ate breakfast and walked to my college.

" Alright , let's just get this over with" I sighed before walking into the front doors.

I don't have any friends because I can't really hang out and I'm afraid that they'll be in danger if the enemy found out my identity.

I did have a friend but she wasn't who I thought she was , after 8 months I found out that she was actually from the other side and was assigned to assassinate me , and that possibility was added into the list of things of why I don't have friends in school.

I rushed through the hallways to my first class which is Calculus , I glanced as I heard some laugh from my left. It's the so called 'Kings' and 'Queens' of the school , who do that now... It's already college.

I like call to them snobs , the snobs consists of a twin , Tifanny , Jacob and their friends , Cherry and Leo. **(Sorry if there's your name , it just pops in my head)**

And just to my luck , which is very very not good , I made eye contact with one of the 'Kings' , Jacob , he glared at me and called " Hey nerd!"

' _Ugh.. Karma just like being a bitch... What did I do to you , Karma? I was assigned to watch over them , not make contact!... If you need to blow up some steam because Koro-Sensei had beaten you , go find other victim_ ' I thought as I kept walking , pretending that I didn't hear him and kept my head to the front.

I was about to thank God since he didn't called me again but I felt a hand on my shoulder , moving in instinct I immediately took the hand and flipped them before looking at the culprit.

' **_Shit_** '

And ladies and gentlemen you're right , it's Jacob. I immediately fastwalked to my first class and kept my head down , avoiding the other students' shocked stare.

' _I am totally in his list now... Ugh , I embarrassed him infront of half of school , Dammit body.. Why do you have to be badass in school huh?_ ' I complained as I sat on the far back bench , usually no one really sits here so I like it.

I waited for the professor to come as I saw the snobs come in , I cursed as I remembered that we shared all classes together so I can keep an eye on them. I kept my head down , hoping that they won't recognise me , well that worked I guess , I wasn't approached so that's a good sign.

But **Karma** just **loves** to mess with me cause I saw the snobs walking towards me when I was eating my lunch. I immediately picked up my tray and turned , just to be blocked by his jocks friends.

I clicked my tongue and sighed before turning around and face one of the 'Kings' , I kept my head down and squirmed , keeping the weak persona.

Jacob crossed his arms and I can feel his weak glare on me , I totally can glare better than him " How did you do that , nerd?" He asked.

' _Karma Akabane... What did I even do to you?! I want to hate you but I can't.. So Fuck You! Hope Koro-Sensei give you a very hard time_ ' I thought as I came up with a reason.

 **XXXX**

 **Maybe you guys can suggest a reason?**

 **Comment and Vote please**

 **J Out!**


End file.
